Again
by kateholliday
Summary: 19th of April — The lesson on romance ended three years ago, but the one who walked away wants to rekindle what they once had.
1. Epiphany

[**A/N**]: This multi-chapter fic is dedicated to Karen, a girl who also believes that the Wolly ship is still sailing — and to the fictional WS & HH, whose scenes in the 12th and 13th episodes left me trapped in a glass case of emotion.

I would also like to say thank you to Miss Heidi Emily Eusebio-Abad, the speaker during my little sister's graduation from elementary, who originally said the statement below. Everything you said in your speech became life lessons that I now hold dear to my heart.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"It is the moments of reflection that become milestones of realization."

What did she mean by that? Besides being seated in the front row, she felt like the speaker had directed these words at her. It was a slap to the face. After all, how many times has she attended this talk and tried to reflect and spend some time with her soul but never achieved any life-changing epiphany?

She completely lost track of what the speaker was saying after that, she was in a daze again, reliving each moment a certain someone sent a wave of peace through her body with a natural, charming smile.

Maybe that was the reason why she was always distracted.

She had long realized what she wanted. The epiphany _did_ come to her.

And what she wanted was still in the place where she left it.

The problem is, she chose to let it go three years ago.


	2. A Call from April Rhodes

It was as if fate was working on her side when she received a call from April Rhodes. She briefly wonders who April is and how she got her number, but quickly dismisses the thought when April tells her that _Will Schuester _needs her.

She's struggling to stop the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards because of the excitement. _He needs her. _In what way exactly? Romantically? Or did he just catch the flu and want her to take over the Glee club? Wait, does he even remember that he told her that?

After a few deep breaths and an awkward silence between her and April, she finally gains control and she asks April why Will needs her.

"I announced this on the Facebook page I made. Didn't you see?"

Excitement, anxiety, confusion — Holly felt too many things to decipher them all. But what she managed wasn't quite what she wanted to reply, at least not as the first words she would say. "You announced on the Facebook page that Will needs me?"

April laughed. "No, silly. Sue is disbanding the Glee club because they won second place in Nationals! And I tried to reach everyone who were guests in the club and they all have stuff to attend to and you're the only one who hasn't replied to it yet."

So technically, April is the one who needs her.

Holly leaves the speaker on and lets April talk about a plan she came up with as Holly reaches for her tablet on the bedside table to check her Facebook.

She sees the invite to the Facebook group page April set up and the single post in it. She reads it quickly, then browses through the profiles of the people included in the group.

"...so there you have it. Mexican guy would come but he just went back to his mother land a few days ago. That's too bad. I'd let him eat the dressing to my taco any time."

"I'm pretty sure he's gay." Holly says as she clicks on David's profile picture.

"Gay? No way!" April exclaimed.

"Don't argue. Trust my gaydar."

"Well anyway, are you coming to Ohio?" April asks, still sounding disappointed over David Martinez's sexuality.

The zipping and unzipping of bags she hears on the other end of the line answers her question.

"Yeah. But I'll be there in fourteen hours or so."

"Fourteen hours? Where are you?"

"I'm in Buenos Aires, April," she mumbled, tossing an arm over her eyes as she flops herself back onto the bed. "But don't worry. I'm on my way to the airport right now."

"We're going to save the Glee club!" April piped up and popped a bottle of champagne.

"Not unless you save me some of that."


End file.
